Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Meet Metalhead and The X-Men
by Jonny Imagine
Summary: The Turtles are on they're next adventure against Shredder this time he's called in Metalhead to help him. The X-Men and Brotherhood get involved as well as Shredder has kidnapped Mystique and has hired some mutants from the Marvel world to cover for him including Silver Samurai. What will await The Turtles, X-Men and the brotherhood. Read to find out.


4 Kids Entertainment

Presents

A

Ron Clements

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II:

Meet Metalhead and The X-Men

It is a day in Peekskill New York at the subway The X-Men are on a mission against the brotherhood and Magneto it's quite a battle. As the fight starts out with Gambit and Toad. They're battling very good as Gambit tries to stop Toad with his staff as Toad leaps from place to place as Gambit throws some cards at him and knocks Toad down. As Gambit says.

Gambit: Had enough moname?!

Toad: Awe you'll find out that Toad is the greatest!

Toad throws slime at Gambit as it gets in his eyes as Rogue gets in the way.

Gambit: Ahhhh MY EYES!

Rogue: Looks like you need help shuga!

She obsorves Toads power and beats him. She wipes out Gambit's face as she says.

Rogue: Are you alright there hun?

Gambit: No my eyes got slimed there thanks alot hot stuff!

They share a kiss once she gets the slime out of his eyes. As the next fight goes to Jean Grey and Blob as Blob attacks many many times and misses then Jean uses her telekineses on Blob as he is weakend.

Blob: STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

She is done as.

Blob: You'll pay for that!

Blob knocks Jean to the end of the wall just then Cyclops comes in and attacks as.

Cyclops: You'd better think twice before striking the people I love down big stuff!

Blob: And what is a whimp like you gonna do about it!?

Cyclops blasts as Blob moves away as he stomps on Cyclops as he beats him more and more then Forge shoots him down.

Forge: Plasma Co Charge.

Finally it ends with Wolverine and Magneto.

Magneto: When will you learn to bow down and join me! The human race is aching to have us terminated and all you can do is help those pathetic fools.

Wolverine: No way Magneto all I know for sure bub! Is that you're always looking and going for things the wrong way!

Magneto: So be it Wolverine! You shall now meet your death!

Wolverine: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sabretooth comes out as he has a roar going on he then takes on Wolverine for a short bit then they're fight is inturrupted by a villain out of nowhere as he looks like a metal ninja turtle it's none other than Metalhead! Metalhead fights off Wolverine Sabretooth and Magneto all at once as the fight goes good just then Mystique joins in as she withstands a lot of Metalheads moves M. Head then blasts Mystique and stuns her and runs off with her.

Magneto: NO! I can't believe he took Mystique. Do you have any idea on who that was?

Cyclops and the others come.

Cyclops: Looks like an enemy of our friends The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Looks like we'll have to ask them they would know.

Magneto: You do have a point this calls for another Brotherhood and X-Men team up.

Wolverine: I'm ready to bleed Shredder claw to claw if he's behind this!

Meanwhile at The Turtles lair they are having a practice fight as Leonardo and Michelangelo are against eachother and Donatello and Rapheal are against eachother. They practice as Splinter is meditating the turtles stop practicing.

Leo: Master Splinter? Is something wrong?

Splinter: Yes I sense that Shredder has hired Metalhead to do some work for him. He has kidnapped a blue woman with red hair as well.

Donnie: A blue woman with red hair? Would that be? MYSTIQUE!?

Mikey: Mystique what would Shredder want with her?

Raph: What do you think Mikey the same reason he's always kidnapping April...he probaly wants to...rape

Leo: OKAY OKAY Raphael chill Mikey is to young to be hearing thast kind of language

Mikey: Hey! I am not I watched Puppet Masters last night on the DVR It was so awesome but also teaches you that the word Acting has a bord definition

Leo: Looks like we're gonna have to get to Metalhead now before it's too late.

Splinter: It's not too late I have sensed in my meditation that he was not far from Central Park.

Leo: Off to Central Park let's go turtles!

Splinter: I'm going with you!

Leo: Sensai this is new you never come with us?

Splinter: I know but I am just dying for some Mcdonalds

They take off to the park as Metalhead enters the turtles pop out of the sewer lid.

Raph: NOT SO FAST METALHEAD! Think you can roam around Central park without a sparing session with big ass Raph!

Mikey: Roammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm if you want toooooooooooooooooooooo!Roammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm around the world!

Leo: You'd better let her go! You mess with us and don't even think about getting the brotherhood involved!

Raph: Enough talkin lets fight! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Metalhead: I will mangle you slime balls!

Raph: Enough talkin lets fight! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The battle begins as the turtles take they're turns fighting off Metalhead first Raph goes as he gives him a beating at first then gets taken down. Next up goes Mikey as Mikey hits him two times with his nunchucks then gets taken down. Next up is Donnie as Donnie has his staff but it's no use as Metalhead then kicks him 4 feet away. Last is Leonardo as Metalhead blasts Leo. Just then the craft comes up. It's Shredder.

Shredder: Metalhead you have kidnapped who I asked. I thank you! Stay away turtles!

Raph: Your not rapen anyone Shreddar!

Shredder: On the contrary I have other things in mind!

Mikey: Pleaseeeeeee don't give her to Rocksheady as a present!

Leo: Uh noooooooo!

Shredder and Metalhead take Mystique into custody.

Donnie: Great they got away. I guess this means Shredder and Magneto-

Raph: They got away because we just stood here I mean what kind've team are we!

Leo: Donnie don't talk like that Shredder is the last person Magneto would ask for a favor. As a matter a fact The X-Men and Brotherhood depend on us.

Up in the sky is the X-Jet as they come in for landing. The X-Men get out of the jet. Mikey starts singing the old X-men tv show theme song

Leo: Cyclops glad of you to bring the team. We ran into Metalhead.

Cyclops: So we know. You know about our way.

Mikey: If you knew why didn't you help?

Raph: Yes but Shredder is involved too!

Magneto: The Shredder you say? I should have thought his plan would be to lore Mystique away from me so she could join him.

Gambit: Don't worry pal. We can now stop Shredder and the gang we have the turtles on our side now.

Wolverine: I knew that blasted Shredder was behind it all!

Mikey: Then why didn't you speak up?

Wolverine: uhhhh I don't know...shut up!

Wolverine tries to attack Mikey but Mikey counters

Leo: But it is late and past 2 am we should all head back at the lair to get some sleep.

Raph: Forget that! I'm going after them now!

Leo: Raph No! Ohhhhhh he always does this!

Donatello: He needs his space Leo

Leo: I know

Cyclops: Okay turtles lets meet tomorrow mourning here first thing!

Leo: Sounds cool its an honor working with you guys

Meanwhile in Dimension X Shredder and Metalhead arrive at the technodrome as

Krang: Shredder this had better be good!

Shredder: Relax Krang! This woman should be very helpful within assisting us!

They lay her on a table as Mystique is sedated.

Krang: Who is she? shes a looker! Maybe she could...give me some brain! Huh? Huh? haha oh come on that was a good joke

Shredder: She is the one known as Mystique! She shall be a perfect member for the foot. If Magneto or anyone tries to get her back they won't get close.

Krang: Very well then but you had better not let those turtles get to the technodrome! I just had some foot soliders clean the floor

Shredder: Not to worry Krang I will banish them to a far away land they won't get close to us. Then we will rule all!

Raph is leaping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the technodrome. Splinter catches him.

Splinter: Raphael. Stop right there

Raph: Not this time father. I...just have to do this!

Splinter: Uh. No! We've been over this many times before. You must not face this enemy alone. For you must conduct in battle along with your brothers.

Raph: I can do it on my own! Thank you very..

Splinter: NO! Your anger blinds you Raphael! This you know

Suddenly Raph and Splinter hear fighting going on below them. Its the purple dragons gaining up on a pizza boy

Splinter: Now Raphael is this perfect timing we shall both help this young man out. For the fight will help us both relief some stress

Raph whips out his sais

Raph: Yea! Lets do this!

The two of them drop down and face off against the gang.

Root Beer: Yo! I knew it! Real Mutants! Lets get it!

Raph: Yeah! Were the good guys!

Root Beer: i know this! Thanks for the back up

Splinter: Back uP?

Root Beer is the jedi knight who also knows kung fo the 3 of them fight the purple dragons until a shadow creature grabs Raph from the shadows. The fight is over and Ty-lo and Splinter are the victors

Splinter: Very impressive young one

Root Beer: I'm 24 mister rat

Splinter: Master Splinter you may call me

Splinter bows as Root Beer does as well

Root Beer: Call me Root everyone calls me that.

Splinter: Very well Root Beer come with me I shall teach you to improve your skills

They look around

Splinter: Where is Raphael

Ontop of a rooftop Raph is getting beating up by Slash who caught him off guard

Slash: hahahahahahaha Raphael! Been wanting to do this for sooooooooo long hahahahahahaha I just had to repay you for the last time we met and YOU THREW ME OFF THAT SUBWAY CAR! HA!

Slash keeps catching him off guard! Beating him up bad

Raph: Slash you coward! Cating me off guard! Ah!

Slash: I will do wahtever it takes to kill you!

Wolverine comes in and punches Slash

Wolverine: Your mine bud

Slash: Ahhhhhhhh I see a friend of Raphael's haha better fighter then his stupid brothers I guess

Wolverine: I'm gonna rip you a new one

Raph punches Wolverine

Raph: Back off Wolver! This punks mine

Woverine whips the blood off his mouth tghen smiles pushes out his blades as Slash whips outs his blades

Wolverine: Shut up and FIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Three fight each other! Raph, Slash, and Wolverine hit their blades and sparks fly! Slash is able to use his shell to protect himself. Raph jumps in front of Slash and stabs his gut

Slash: AH Uhhhhh I'm down

Now Raph and Woverine fight and Wolverine has thge upper hand until Slash shoots back in

Splinter: Raphael! Wolverine! What are you fools doing!

Root Beer and Splinter made it to them on the rooftop

Root Beer: Fight together!

Raph and Wolverine smile at each other then both push Slash off the building!

Splinter: Great team work

Raph: Yea that felt good

Splinter: See Raphael alone you may not success but with teamwork you can always find a way

Wolverine: I came to find ya Raph. The x men decided they are spending the night at your lair

Root Beer: lets go Can't I be invited!

Splinter: NOBODY BETTER BE IN MY ROOM!

The next day in the sewer the x-men wake up as.

Cyclops: Boy I'm hungry you all got anything to eat?

Mikey: You said the magic word because guess what we're having for breakfast!

The turtles bring in leftover pizza as there was lots to go around.

Rogue: Pizza for breakfast? Oh give me a break!

Donnie: Oh pizza is great for breakfast we eat it all the time! In fact we eat all different kinds

Mikey: Today is Peanut butter and jelly!

Rogue: Let me try it. Out of curiousness

Root Beer: I eat this kind all the time!

Donnie, Mikey, Root Beer and Rogue dig into the pizza. Rogue actually enjoys it. As the x-men watch them pig out. They don't know what to believe as.

Wolverine: Well we aint got nothing else we might as well eat it too!

Jean Grey takes a bite of the pizza as it has a bad leftover taste as she spits it out as with the rest of the x-men.

Gambit: You really eat leftover cold pizza for breakfast evrea mornin?

Leo: Why not?

The turtles eat the rest until it's all gone.

Leo: Now time to find where Shredder took Mystique.

Magneto comes out.

Magneto: You had best be right about this if we don't find Mystique it will be a war with you worthless reptiles.

Donnie: Relax dude we're gonna get her back for you!

The turtles find foot soldiers in the middle of the big apple as they're in a construction site as the turtles, x-men and brotherhood fight off the foot soldiers one by one. Just then they run into Baxter Stockman.

Baxter Stockman: Ah you all have made it this far!

Magneto: I've come to take back what's mine!

Baxter Stockman: How do you?

Magneto: I know of you Baxter Stockman! You are the scientist that works with that can opener head known as The Shredder! I demand you take us to where you brought Mystique!

Baxter Stockman: I'll never tell you!

Magneto gets filled with fury as he uses a magnetic wave as Baxter pulls out a divice blocking it then he captures Juggernaut.

Juggernaut: HEY LET ME GO YOU WHIMP!

Baxter Stockman: See ya later! Ha! Ha! ha! ha! ha!

They go into the portal going into Dimension X they all follow as Baxter hits the button on his device as the turtles along with the x-men and brotherhood end up in anicent japan.

Rogue: Now just where on earth are we?

Cyclops: It looks like we're in some sort of japanese land.

Wolverine: I'm bettin The Silver Samurai is workin with Shredder?

Leo: Silver Samurai?

Jean Grey: One of our enemies I would steer clear.

Magneto: Never mind that let's just see if we can find a way out of this mess.

They move along as some japanese warriors attack out of nowhere as they all fight off the warriors. First we start with Donatello as Donnie has his staff he works against them pretty good as he knocks two out at once as he hits the next one coming at him then he stubs the warrior in the belly. As the next fight goes to Gambit as Gambit too had a staff for his self defense he bangs one in the head quickly then knocks the next one out with an ace of spade then does his special move.

Gambit: Pick a card!

Then he attacks the warriors then more ambush him then Donnie joins in.

Donnie: Hey it's a good thing you're not the only one useing a bo bro!

Gambit: Thank you moname! I think we can beat em now!

Donnie: Stand several inches from me and point your staff at mine.

They do it then run and charge at the warriors knocking them out. Donnie and Gamit do high five.

Next fight show Raphael fighting the warriors and kicking they're buts as he beats them and stabs them. Next thing you know one comes at him from behind then Wolverine stops him.

Next fight shows Sabretooth bringing on a gory battle as he is sinking his teeth into the warriors as a warrior cuts Sabretooth he grows then Leo chops him.

The battle goes on more and more until a whistle is heard. They stop fighting then the leader of the warriors arrive it's the Silver Samurai.

Wolverine: Silver Samurai I knew it!

The Silver Samurai paces for a moment looking at the turtles and x-men.

The Silver Samurai: Ah you are known as the ninja turtles the ninja turtles Shredder told me to destroy along with the x-men!

Cyclops: So it's true you are working for Shredder!

Magneto: I demand he surrenders Mystique to me!

The Silver Samurai: There is no way you get to Shredder I have my own group!

Out of nowhere out comes Radioactive Man, Winter Solider, Moonstone, Wizard and Viper.

Cyclops: I don't believe it! Winter Soldier, Radioactive Man, Wizard, Moonstone, VIPER! I should have known!

The Silver Samurai: As you can tell they have mighty strength! All of you together can't get past them all. I will leave you with Winter Soldier and Radioactive Man! Eliminate these fools!

Winter Soldier: You've got it metal pile!

The other villains leave as the Turtles X-Men and Brotherhood are left to fight them. The turtles fight Winter Soldier as he was tough it's epic then Leo throws his sword at Winter Soldier's gun WS pulls out two pistols and shoots them off as Mikey throws both his nunchucks knocking the guns out of his hands then Raphael stabs him knocking him out.

With The X-Men and Magneto they fight off Radioactive man as he has great power however he is no match for Magneto as RAM gets all tough Magneto does magnetic waves blowing him away.

Magneto: Alright we must move on. The others must be somewhere else!

They then get warped to another location as the turtles and x-men find thierselves in the middle of the prehistoric land.

Donnie: Prehistoric Turtlesaurs!

Mikey: I get you there!

Magneto: No time to talk we must move along!

At the technodrome.

Silver Samurai: Shredder I have sent my team to take care of those turtles and x-men.

Shredder: Excellent! Soon the foot will be surpreme!

Mystique wakes up she gasps.

Mystique: Where am I?

Shredder: Welcome Mystique you are now in the technodrome. They call me The Shredder!

Mystique: Shredder! I know of you! You get me out of here now you creep I will not be raped by the likes of you!

Shredder: Oh come on! You have a fantastic body but I will not rape you. Sexual intercourse can be provided if the feelings matural but other then that I am not here to rape you! Temper temper bluey! I'm not going to harm you. I want you to do me a favor! Now I know of your ability to shapeshift and disguise your voice you would be a perfect asset to my foot clan.

Mystique: I'll never join you Shredder! Thats in intercourse or as your foot clan assoicate

The shredder: We will pay you handsomely

Mystique: Dude I swearyou are coming off rapist

The Shredder: Ohhhh NOoO!

Krang comes in as he is out of his body and is in his other suit. Krang hypmotizes her with a device.

Mystique: You know I've had a change of heart consider me in!

Shredder: Great! You'll be the one to face them if they succeed in killing off our team members.

Meanwhile as the turtles Root Beer, x-men and brotherhood walk through the dino caveman world they get attacked by brountosaurses as they run fast.

Donnie: Stampede!

They run as fast as they can out of the way as they are now gone.

Cyclops: That was close have you all been in adventures like this before?

Root Beer: Yeah but we always manage to get out!

Just then Moonstone is there with 7 cavemen.

Jean Grey: Moonstone we demand you let us by without confrontation.

Moonstone: Nonsense! I will be putting a stop to you once and for all!

Raph: Oh we'll kill off these here cavemen we do everytime.

Root Beer: You said it Raph!

Moonstone: (laughing) But if you do you won't get past me! Sick em boys!

The cavemen attack as.

Leo: Let us handle this!

The turtles fight off the cavemen with football helmets as it first shows Raphael fighting two of them as the cavemen attack he leaps into the air. Just then he lands then kicks one in the crotch then he tosses the sai into the cavemens belly. Then the other one comes at him he kicks him in the crotch as he falls and is done for. The next fight show Michelangelo fighting three cavemen as he goofs around with them as they miss attacks.

Mikey: Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me! Right on my turtle shell

The cavemen get angry as Mikey hits one in the head as it falls over Donnie finishes off the one he fights as he sees Mikey is in danger.

Donnie: Mikey hang on there bro!

Donatello moves along and hits the one cavemen infecting it out of rage the caveman attacks Donatello as Don then trips him as he is knocked out. Then Michelangelo double hits the cavemen as he is knocked out.

Mikey: I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!

Donnie: A NINJA TURTLE!

Mikey: THATS WHAT I MEANT!

Last is Leonardo as he had his two kitana blades to guide him the caveman has a big gun Leo throws one of his blades in the gun then pulls it out then beats the caveman to death. Now all is left is Moonstone.

Moonstone: No problemo! I can beat ALL OF YOU!

Moonstone gathers up her strength. As the turtles x-men and the brotherhood battle her but she is fairly strong as Cyclops tries to beam her off as Root Beer and Raph head away to go find Mystique.

Root Beer: I'm tired of fighting I sense Mystique around here somewhere

Raph: How can you tell?

Root Beer: Shes wearing Love destruction! Thats my favorite prefume on a woman.

Mystique jumps down and attacks Raph and Root Beer as it turns back to the fight with the Moonstone.

Moonstone is very powerful as she keeps shooting lasers and emiting beams. As.

Cyclops: You turtles stand back this is our fight!

Moonstone then takes each x-men down all left is Jean Grey as

Jean Grey: Moonstone this has gone far enough just take us to where Shredder is holding Mystique!

Moonstone: Fool you dare won't take me down.

Jean then uses her mind control and telekinisis attacks on Moonstone as Moonstone then struggles to beat Jean Grey just then Moonstone fires off more and more blasts as Jean and Moonstone are out of the cave as Jean then battles more as Jean goes for a kicks as Moonstone dodges Moonstone then fires as she beats Jean as Jean then controls Moonstone's mind as she throws her down as a triceratops rams her over. Jean returns to the others.

Jean Grey: Moonstone is down!

Magneto: Great now we must move along forward.

They get re-located to another dimension they are now in a Castle as there are lots of guards.

Mikey: Now where are we?!

Magneto: A castle I'm not too sure but Wizard may have a say in this since we know he was working with them.

Cyclops: Just be extremely cautious Wizard can be a powerful hard enemy to deal with.

They move along as there is bats in the castle and scary sounds.

Donnie: Man this place gives me the creeps.

Leo: But don't worry we will find Shredder.

They then get attacked by guards along the way as Gambit had his staff as he uses his powers on some with his card tricks.

Gambit: Pick a card!

Knocks 5 out at once. Another one comes at Gambit as Donatello stops him by hitting him in the head with his staff.

Gambit: Thanks moname!

Donnie: No problem man! LOOK BEHIND YOU!

Rogue then runs to the guard and sickens him.

Rogue: I knew you needed a good beatin.

Gambit looks at Rogue wierd.

Rogue: What ya waitin for?

They kiss and make out.

Donnie: Ah get a room you two!

He moves away and knocks out two more guards that get in his way.

Cyclops and Jean Grey battle more and more guards with they're powers one comes at Jean as Cyclops uses the super optic blast on the guard.

Jean Grey: Scott that was a good jesture but you will need your strength for Shredder and Silver Samurai.

Magneto takes care of all the guards in the castle as they make it to the top. Wizard is there.

Wizard: My fellow brotherhood I see you have made it to my domain!

Magento: Enough games Wizard we don't have time for another fight! LET US PASS!

Wizard: I'm afraid that can't be in progress you see I shall prove to you my scietific power!

Mikey: If Root Beer was here he would be knocking you out before you finish your sentence!

Leo: Root Beer does that? Well then that may be the thing to do MAGNETO!

Wizard: Your time en-

Magneto throws his magnetic waves at Wizard knocking him down. As Wizard gets up and gets his rage going on. He uses his disc to life up the good team and throws them down. Magneto gets up as he continues to fight off Wizard as Wizard then uses gauntlets on Magneto as he throws him down. Magneto then gets up again and then throws Wizard down as Wizard falls off the top of the castle.

Wizard: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Magneto comes back.

Magneto: Come on! Shredder can't be too far!

Just then the turtles, x-men and brotherhood end up in a greenhouse as.

Cyclops: Bontany I can only think this involves Viper!

Rogue: Oh I can see she won't be as hard to fight off. We've got her before.

Just then Viper comes in the room. As

Viper: So you all have made it to my fight off stage! No matter you may have took me down before but fear not for I have gained more power.

Leo comes from behind and attacks.

Viper: Ahhhhhh! Fool! You will- ahhhhhhh!

Mikey attacks.

Viper: Oh THAT'S! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Donnie hits her as the turtles beat Viper to death as Viper gets enranged.

Viper: Oh didn't your mothers tell you never to hit a lady!

Viper gets enraged as she throws the turtles off of her as she traps them in plant vines.

Viper: Any other takers?

Leo: Were getting tired of all these lexures

Mikey: Yea would rather eat pizza!

Donnie: Lets get her!

The x-men start to fight off Viper as she beats them. Meanwhle back on the upper floor Raph and Root Beer are in a battle with Mystique.

Root Beer: Yo Raph this chick is hot

Raph: Great how about you ask for her number!

Root Beer: If she'd stop attacking us! Maybe I would! Wait a tick?

Root Beer grabs Mystique by her waiste and lays a passionate kiss on her lips as she kisses him back. Raph tilts his head in confusion. Mystique is now back to normal

Mystique: your my hero!

Root Beer: Your welcome!

Raph: Great now we saved the bride but wait til-

Sherdder comes down

Raph: Shredder! I'll kill you!

Root Beer: Raph! Wait

Raph: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Shredder: Fool! You can not stop me! hahaha

Raph and Shredder fight but Shredder wins. Mystique and Root Beer jump in to attack!

Back with Viper she has them down as Sabretooth then jumps on Viper and claws her then throws her in a maneating plant.

Viper: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cyclops: That should be all of them now!

They get teleported to the technodrome.

Meanwhile back with Raph, Wolverine, Root Beer and Mystique they're still fighting off Shredder as Shredder has a sword in one hand and uses power to teleport and multiply. As Shredder is beating them a bit as Raph had his sighs as he hits Shredder two times then with the other ones they get confused.

Root Beer: You see how Shredder has multiplied? If we all attack each one maybe we can strike him down!

Raphael: A plan great enough to work!

Mystique: I'll show him what the brotherhood is made of!

All together: BREAK!

They all get in stance.

Shredder: What are you doing?

They attack all shredders as they all are wiped out.

Raphael: Well that takes care of them!

Shredder comes in again.

Shredder: Fools! You have defeated my doubles but now it's GAME- UGH!

Root Beer stabbed Shredder with his saber but is he really dead?

Wolverine: Nice going Root!

The other turtles and x-men arrive.

Leo: So did you beat shredder?

Raph: Yeah we kicked shell!

Magneto: I thank you for rescuing my partner.

Mystique walks over to Magneto and puts her hand on his chest.

Mystique: I'm glad we're together again Eric!

Magneto: and I am the same but to you good mutants we are still at war! Remeber this.

Donnie: Oh my! Does this mean we have to fight Magneto now!?

Cyclops: Well uh?

The silver samurai blasts in as he attacks.

Silver Samurai: You may have defeated Shredder but I still remain!

Metalhead comes out.

Metalhead: And don't forget me slimeballs!

Silver Samurai: You see Shredder can never- Ughhhhhhhhhh!

Root Beer: No more lectures FIGHT ONLY!

Root Beer and the x and brotherhood mutants take on Silver Samurai and the turtles take on Metalhead as it's a epic battle Silver Samurai takes on all the x-men as he takes on Cyclops as he dodges the optic blasts and is able to block the beams with his powerful sword. As Jean tries to use her mind control as they fail then Samurai stabs Jean as she is gone for now.

Cyclops: JEAN!

Cyclops holds Jean as the others fight off Samurai as now Wolverine is fighting him. He uses claws as he swings the Samurai guards his attacks as he still wielded the sword he Wolverine keeps fighting as Samurai then knocks him to the wall as he pulls out some knifes as he targets Wolverine and throws the knifes at him. Three hit Wolverine and the blades sink into the skin. As

Wolverine: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

He angrly pulls out the knifes then charges at Silver Samurai and beats him up as his helmet falls off then Wolverine bleeds his face. He is down.

Meanwhile with the turtles they are fighting off Metalhead as M. Head had his blast gun as the turtles had they're weapons. Leo is up first as he attacks M. Head and strikes him. Then M. Head gets up and blasts him. Next is Donnie as Don had his bo staff he attacks but it's not much use do to the fact that all Donnie has is a stick. Next is Raph as Raph begins to kick M. Heads ass as he stabs his shoulder then M. Head knocks Raph down. Last is Mikey as Mikey had his nunchucks he tries to his but M. Head knocks him down.

Mikey: Ahhhhh Shell Shock!

Last Root Beer comes in as he activates his lightsaber.

M. Head: I'm going to mangle you jedi!

Root Beer: Oh you're wrong!

Root Beer and M. head fight eachother off as M. Head tries to kick Root Beer. Root cuts off his robo kick leg then Root cuts his gun then he stabs him. M. Head is no more.

The turtles and x-men then get back together. Leo and Cyclops shake hands.

Cyclops: Good work!

Leo: Same here we should team up more often.

Root Beer: Hey where did Mystique go?

Wolverine: I believe her and Magneto went back to Westchester to they're lair.

Jean is still wounded.

Jean Grey: You wouldn't have liked her anyway she is T. R. O. U. B. L. E. troub-

Cyclops: Jean I thought you were okay.

Jean passes over.

Cyclops: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Before Cyclops can mourn and they part.

Donnie: Well Gambit I'm gonna miss you!

Gambit: Me too moname! But remember whenever y'all need us we're here for ya!

Wolverine: I know Cyclops is very hartbroken now but we need to part for now.

Raph: No sweat. We'll definintely give you a call when we need ya. Do vice versa!

They all hug then part ways.

Just then Jean's shadow appears as Phoenix.


End file.
